I'll always love you, Fred Weasley
by lunchboxes
Summary: "I'll always love you too, Demi Marshall," Were the last words Fred ever spoke to me, before we were separated by the battle. I'll never forget you Fred Weasley, I promise.
1. First Encounters

A/N: Well hello there :) This is my first story and I hope you like it! Constructive comments are appreciated, as I know my writing might not be perfect! :) ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, that all belongs to the magnificent J.K Rowling. I only own the original characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>  
><em>First Encounters<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled as I walked alongside my mother, where I watched the ordinary Muggle trains were approaching King's Cross Station. My mother, Leila Marshall, wheeled the trolley to the entrance of platform 9 and ¾. I'd been told about it before of course, by my mother, older cousins, relatives and friends and now finally on September 1st it was my turn.<p>

My mother handed the trolley over to me and I broke into a run, my mother right behind me. We ran straight through the barrier which was where I had my first glimpse of the Hogwarts Express. I gazed in awe at the shininess of the train; how the scarlet coating glowed, and howit looked so huge and magnificent compared to a small eleven-year old girl.

My mother usher me further onto the platform, where there were huge families waving to younger and older children already on the train.

My mother and I stopped beside a large family, the first thing I noticed was that they all had red-hair, each and every one of them. Then I saw how many children there were, there was at least nine or ten, most of them were boys although there was a small red-haired girl. I often daydreamed about having more than one brother and sister, but I was fine when it was just my mother and me. I prefered it that way, although I did always want an older brother.

"Let's get you on the train then dear," My mother smiled at me hauling my heavy luggage onto the train, I must of packed at least a dozen heavy books. "Now darling, I want you to behave and try your best at school." My mother smiled adjusting my scarf, the sun may have been shining but the winds were fierce, "Don't get into too much trouble," She laughed giving me one last hug and a kiss. She took my hand and helped me up onto the train. The doors shut and I leant out of the window to wave goodbye to my mother. I waved until the platform was out of sight and the train had turned a corner. It was then I left the window in search of a compartment.

I walked along the corridor gazing out of the window, to the scene that was flashing past my eyes. I wandered towards the end of the train where I noticed a door that stood open.

"I'm telling you George, we're going to pull of really excellent pranks this year –" A voice drifted into the corridor from that compartment.

"But Charlie said that the teachers are really strict, and we'll be in detention if we make to much trouble!" Another voice exclaimed.

By this time I had arrived at the compartment door. Two of the red-haired boys -that my mother and I were standing near to- were sitting opposite each other, and they were obviously twins.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but do you mind if I share your compartment? I couldn't help but overhear that you were talking about pranks before, and I'd love to be of help where I can, I like to cause as much trouble as I can," I smiled. The two identical boys were obviously both trouble-makers like myself.

They both grinned, "Sure," they said in unison.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin-" The one on the left said.

"-George Weasley." The one on the right said finishing Fred's sentence.

"I'm Demi," I smiled stepping into the compartment and taking a seat beside Fred.

For the rest of the journey we spent it discussing different ways we could prank the teachers and other students. Half way into the journey we were joined by a boy with dreadlocks and caramel coloured skin.

"Those people I was just with were utter and complete snobs. Definitely Hufflepuffs, I'm Lee by the way, Lee Jordan," He smiled sliding into the seat beside George.

* * *

><p>The Sorting was rather nerve-racking as we stood in front of the rest of the school waited to be sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ranvenclaw or Slytherin. I was mesmerised by the ceiling which showed the night sky as it was outside, and there must of been at least a couple of thousand candles floating above our heads.<p>

"Marshall, Demi" Professor McGonagall called out and I stepped forward feeling slightly nervous. Would my mother disown me if I wasn't in Ravenclaw like she was? Would I turn out bad if I got sorted in Slytherin. The hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm, yes, a Marshall, you'd do exceptionally well in Ravenclaw like your mother, but I see a little more courage in you... It'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted and I rushed over to the Gryffindor table, where the other students were clapping, and I took a bow jokingly. I slid into a seat opposite a pretty girl, who'd been sorted just before me.

"I'm Angelina," The girl I was sitting opposite too smiled.

"I'm Demi," I smiled back.

Soon enough we were joined by Fred, George and Lee, who'd all made it into Gryffindor. Angelina and I clapped as they arrived and sat beside us. A short while afterwards the dishes in front of us were suddenly covered in magnificent food.

"Wow!" I said breathlessly. I helped myself to some chicken and mash potatoes whilst the the three boys began stuffing their faces with every type of dish they could lay their hands on.

"Do you think they'll ever stop eating?" Angelina giggled.

"Never!" I laughed.

When our stomachs were full with wonderful food, cakes, treacle tarts, spotted dick, crumble, every dessert you could ever imagine! Dumbledore made his speech which was only about rule-breaking and the Forbidden Forest were we allowed to make our way up to the Gryffindor Tower, which was located on the seventh floor – concealed behind the painting of the Fat Lady.

"I think I'm going to get lost Demi," Angelina whispered giggling nervously as she took in the moving paintings.

"Me too," I chuckled as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the prefect leading us said the password and she swung aside, where a tunnel was hidden behind her painting. We clambered through the tunnel and found ourselves in a warm circular room which was adorned with comfy armchairs, sofas, tables. A warm fire was roasting, and the sky beyond the windows was as dark as ever.

The prefect directed the boys through one door to their dormitories and the girls through the other door beside it.

We bid goodnight to the boys, and Angelina and I climbed the girls' staircase up to our dormitory. We found the three other girls who were also sorted into Gryffindor; Alicia Spinnet, Kayleigh Moore and Georgina Longtown. We said 'hello' to them and we all introdued ourselves before we found ourselves sleepy and full with the excellent tasting food from the Feast.

I located my trunk which was at the bottom of the bed next to Angelina's. I smiled goodnight and slipped into my pyjamas, closing the hangings around my four poster bed. Things at Hogwarts are going to be brilliant aren't they, I thought to myself before falling into a very deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what did you think? Review please? :)**


	2. September 2nd

**A/N:** Well here is Chapter Two! Please Review! :) x

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

September 2nd

* * *

><p>I woke up around 6am. I opened my eyes, and it took a second for me to realise where I was. Suddenly last nights events recollected in my mind and I smiled as I drew back the hangings of my four poster bed. Angelina's quiet snores and the slowed breathing coming from the rest of the room made me aware that I was the only one awake. I grabbed my uniform, which I had not noticed before, and walked through to the bathroom.<p>

I spent a while in shower, letting the hot water flow over my body. Soon I heard noises that indicated the other girls were waking up. I quickly turned off the shower, stepped out, grabbed a huge fluffy towel and got dressed. I picked up a second smaller fluffy towel and began to dry my hair afterwards I then put both of the towels into the laundry bin and walked back out into the dormitry.

"Mornin'." I smiled at Angelina who was pulling on her shoes.

"Good Morning." Angelina grinned back, as I found my school bag and placed my quills and parchment gingerly inside it. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine, but I almost couldn't wait to wake up again!" I laughed as me and Angelina began walking down the girls' staircase.

"No I know what you mean! Alicia, Katie and Georgina already went to breakfast whilst you were in the shower," She smiled as we entered the common room which was full of the morning sunlight. "So I guess we'll make our own way down!"

I didn't have time tp reply as Fred and George came bounding up to us.

"Morning Ladies," Fred said winking.

"Will you allow us to escort you to breakfast?" George said offering Angelina a hand.

"You know the way then?" I asked Fred smiling.

"No, we don't, but safety in numbers y'know?" He grinned.

"I'm pretty sure I have a decent idea of where we're going.." I said as we walked down a staircase.

"But soon or later we'll know our way!" Angelina smiled.

We eventually did find our way to the Great Hall, even if we did need some guidance from a few older students. We sat down at the Gryffindor Table where I helped myself to a bowl of porridge.

"Timetables!" Fred said excitedly as he spotted Professor McGonagall walking down the table and handing out timetables to the students.

George, Angelina and I looked up.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as she handed the twins their timetables. "Miss Marshall and Miss Johnson." She smiled kindly handing Angelina and mine over. I scanned over the timetable resting in my hands.

"Transfiguration and then History of Magic... it seems that we're all in the same classes..." I said peering over at Angelina's timetable over her shoulder. "Yep." I nodded and then took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Awh, no!" George cried.

"What's up?" Angelina said, raising an eyebrow.

"We have History of Magic with Professor Binns, and Charlie says he's the most boring Professor ever!" George exclaimed.

"Who's Charlie?" I asked the twins.

"That would be me ma'am," A boy smiled. He looked just like the Weasley twins although he was older, and had obviously matured more. He was strong and well-built, which was because as I learned later, he was Quidditch Captain, and also in his 7th year.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Demi," I smiled up at him.

"Hello Demi, well I just wanted to say good luck with your first day and don't get in to too much trouble boys!" He chuckled and began walking away, down the table to where his friends were sitting.

"I think we should try to get to Transfirguration early, as we all have a tendency to get lost," I smiled standing up. Angelina, Fred and George followed suit. We walked down the table and were joined by Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnett and Katie Bell who also had Tranfiguration. We walked out into the Great Hall and began climbing the marble staircase.

"Anyone, any clue where we're going?" Alicia smiled nervously, she had her long blonde hair swinging in a ponytail and it swung for side to side with every step she took.

"Oi Perce!" Fred shouted, and I looked round to find who was apparently another Weasley. He strode towards us, he was a bit skinnier and taller than the twins, and he wore glasses. He was holding at least five books in his hands, so was an obvious book worm.

"What is it Fred?" He asked stopping in front of us.

"You couldn't point us in the right direction could you? We have Trasfiguration now." George said.

"I may aswell show you the way," Said Professor McGonagall coming up the marble staircase her hair tied up in a fierce, tight bun. "Off you go now Weasley," She added speaking to Percy. He quickly walked away, apparently eager to get to class.

"Thankyou Professor," Lee grinned as we followed her up a few staircases and along a few corridors.

The rest of the class had found their way and they were all standing in a line outside the classroom. We all stood at the back as Professor McGonagall entered the room and motioned for the rest of the class to follow. We had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws who weren't that bad, quite nice actually.

* * *

><p>The day passed quicker than I expected and soon we had 3 assignments to do for the following week, which Fred and George weren't too happy about.<p>

"Homework?" Moaned Fred.

"On the first day?" George whinged as we all took a seat at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

I slid into a seat next to George and Alicia, whilst Angelina, Katie, Fred and Lee sat opposite. I helped myself to some steak pie and some mash potatoes.

"Hey Demi, do you by chance happen to like mash potatoes?" Lee grinned.

I looked up and him and smiled, "One of my favourite foods."

"Whats your other favourite food?" Fred said smiling.

"Chocolate cake." I grinned.

"I'll remember that." Fred whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

* * *

><p>That night Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and I were all sitting on a table close to the window. Our transfigurationbooks open as we had to complete an essay.<p>

"Why do we have homework on the first day?" I asked putting my head down on the desk.

"You were looking forward to it earlier." Angelina grinned nudging my side.

"That was before I discovered how difficult it was going to be!" I said lifting my head up and sitting up straight.

"Fair enough." George smiled leaning back on his chair.

I wrote a few more lines and then announced-

"I'm off to bed for the night, so goodnight, and see you all bright and early in the morning!" I grinned and gathered my things.

"Me too!" Angelina said, also gathering her things.

"Me three!" Katie said following suit.

We all climbed the staircase to the girls' dormitories, and changed into our pajama's.

I slid into my nicely warm bed.

"Goodnight!" I called sleepily into the room, but I couldn't wait for the answers of the the other girls, so I fell into a nice deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you have it, chapter two! I won't be posting for the next few days, as I have to study. But I'll try to post up another chapter when I can! :)  
>Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :) x<p> 


	3. It's Christmas!

**I'll always love you, Fred Weasley**

A/N: It's only just occured to me that after writting this Chapter, which took painfully long to upload (& I'm sorry D:) that I switched from 1st person to 3rd person, and I'm too lazy to change it so... enjoy this chapter in 3rd person. I think that's how every chapter will be from now on, as I prefer to write that way! :) R&R!

**- **Dani ;)

**DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, and if you don't it probably belongs to me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>  
><em>It's Christmas!<br>_

* * *

><p>The rest of September, October and November passed in a blur. Soon snow was covering the grounds and teachers were relaxing as Christmas approached. Huge Christmas trees were being placed in the Great Hall by Hagrid and amazing decorations were being strung all over the castle by Professor Flitwick.<p>

"Hey guys," Demi said as she sat beside Fred at the breakfast table.

"Morning," George grinned from across the table.

"Hey Demi, what do you think us lot should do today?" Angelina said smiling as she bit into her toast.

"Urm... what's the date today?" Demi said helping herself to bacon, egg and sausages.

"Saturday," Someone said.

"What the hell? I'm up this early on a Saturday? Angelina you told me we had lessons today!" Demi said.

Angelina giggled, "I'm sorry, but we did want you up before noon y'know?"

They all laughed.

"So answer the question, what do you think we should do today?" Fred asked, grinning mischievously.

"Two on two snowball fight, definitely!" Demi grinned.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the four headed up to their dorms where they changed into coats, scarves, gloves, hats and wellington boots. Demi was finishing getting ready by placing a hat on her curls. She grabbed Angelina's hand and they ran down the stairs to where Fred and George were waiting.<p>

"Hi," both girls said at the same time.

"Hello ladies," the twins chorused. There were only a few older students in the common room; almost everyone was with their friends outside playing in the snow. And Demi didn't blame them; I mean who would want to be stuck inside on a day like this? A crazy person, that's who, Demi thought to herself as the group made their way through the castle.

"Actually I feel as though I owe my mother an owl, would anyone like to accompany me?" Demi grinned as they passed over the threshold of the Entrance Hall.

"I'll come, George and Angelina..." Fred said.

"... Will make our barriers, ready to attack!" George finished as he grabbed Angelina's hand and the pair ran off searching for a place which was worthy of a battle.

"Come on!" Fred said grabbing Demi's hand and heading in the direction of the Owlery, "We don't want to give them too much of a head start!"

Demi laughed as Fred pulled her along. Soon the Owlery was in sight and as Fred quickened up his speed, Demi tripped over a tree root and crashed into the soft, freezing cold snow. Fred jerked backwards but managed to steady himself. He looked over at Demi and burst into laughter.

"Help me up then," Demi grinned as Fred offered her his hand. Though as soon as she seemed in a upright position Fred let go, but he wasn't quick enough and Demi grabbed a hold of his wrist so that Fred came tumbling down on top of her.

"So much for not wanting to give Georgie and Angie a head start," Demi giggled as she stared into Fred's eyes. His face was close enough to hers that she could count every freckle delicately scattered on his pale skin. Demi grabbed handfuls of snow and quickly shoved them down the neck of Fred's jumper, she pushed him off her and quickly stood up running the rest of the way to the Owlery, laughing all the way.

"Hey!" She heard Fred shout as he shook the snow out of his collar. He hastened to stand up and run after her, but she'd already run up the stone steps.

"That wasn't very nice was it?" Fred laughed as he walked over to where Demi was scribbling a letter to her mother.

"Ah well, I'm not a very nice person Mr Weasley," Demi grinned, coaxing down one of the school barn owls. She attached the letter to the owl's leg. She watched it soar away into the swirly grey coloured sky and turned to see Fred extending a hand.

"If we're going to defeat George and Angie, we may as well be friends," Fred said a small smile, crossing his face.

"Friends," Demi replied shaking his hand.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Demi, Angelina and the twins had returned to the common room soaking wet and breathless from racing up to the common room, all desperate not to be the loser.<p>

"Fred, you were last! You're a smelly hippogriff!" Angelina laughed as she climbed through the portrait hole.

"It was Demi who was last!" Fred said in denial.

"No Fred, dear brother, it was you," George grinned. Fred's face broke out into a grin identical.

"But Demi and I won the snowball fight!" Fred grinned, catching Demi's eye.

"We sure did, Freddie!" Demi said smiling.

"Well I think we should all go to bed, so that we can be up bright and early tomorrow!" Angelina said ever the boss. She glanced at the others, "You lot have packed haven't you?"

"Yes dear old Angie-" Fred said.

"Of course we have, what kind of unorganised fools do you take us for?" George finished grinning.

"I have, definitely," Demi nodded seriously.

* * *

><p>The next morning Angelina was woken up early in the morning by rustling.<p>

"What are you doing Dem?" Angelina mumbled sleepily.

"Casually packing my trunk at seven o'clock as you do," Demi grinned in the semi-darkness.

Angelina sighed.

"Come on Angie did you ever expect me to be organised?" Demi said chuckling.

"Not really no," Angelina smiled, still half asleep.

"Well then, there you go and I'll bet Gred and Forge are doing exactly the same thing!" Demi laughed.

And she was right, in the boy's dormitories Fred and George were packing hastily before they had to get up.

* * *

><p>"I'll write to you loads over Christmas Angie, I promise!" Demi said hugging her best friend goodbye as they stood on the platform waiting to taken home by the parents that stood around chatting animatedly.<p>

"You too, and don't forget we're going to the Burrow on Boxing Day!" She grinned.

"Really we have to spend a whole day with you two?" George grinned emerging from the fog on the platform.

"Yes Georgie and you're going to love it!" Demi said as he stepped towards George for a hug.

"Of course I am, of course," George said releasing Demi and reaching over to hug Angelina.

"Goodbye Fred," Demi grinned hugging the other twin. "I'll see you exceptionally soon!"

Fred hugged her tightly, "Have a fun Christmas, and don't forget to send me and George letters too!" He smiled.

"I won't," Demi said smiling.

"Come on Demi, let's go home!" Demi's mother smiled taking hold of her daughters' trolley.

"Bye!" Demi called as she waved frantically to her friends before she walked through the barrier; the one that separated the two worlds, very much different.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review! Hope you liked this Chapter! :) x<strong>


End file.
